The Stray
by BloodlessAncestral
Summary: When Alice falls sick, Julius must get her some medician to mend her, but what happens when he finds a stray along the way back? [Oneshot: Super cute Fluff Kawaii JuliusxAlice JuliusxCat]


**hey people! I will be writing a fic about Julius and a ... cat? Yus! Its super kawaii I hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

**Stray~**

* * *

Julius sighed heavily, his breath visible in the cold autumn air as he advanced torwards the store where Alice had once bought him parts.

He knew he was already very behind on work, and without Alice's assistance he couldn't get it finished. _Thats why im buying her medicine. _He thought, feeling as if that was a good enough excuse if anyone asked.

_Oh? The undertaker has grown quite fond of Alice? Suppose he's gone soft? Ha Ha Ha!_

Julius ignored Ace's words (even though they've been knawing at him all day) and made his way into the store; trying to speed up the process and advanced to the health section.

"Damn." He mumbled under his breath as the rows and rows of medician seemed to be to mutch for the clockmaker.

He resisted the urge to groan as he went through a few box's before finding one that claimed to help you get rid of your cold. He grabbed a few boxes of that brand and went to check out.

"Julius?"

He turned to face the voice, to find it to be Boris, the cat boy Alice was ever so fond of. "Hello Boris." He greeted before handing the cashern Country of hearts currency.

"Why'd you get all them boxes? There not condoms are they?" Boris asked innocently; causing a deep scarlett to rise to Julius' face.

"N-No, why on earth would I buy _that?"_

"Duh, cos' you live with Alice." He said putting a hand on his hip, "Besides; its not like you'd want her preggers."

Julius furrowed his eyebrows and quickly headed for the exit, wanting to escape the situation Boris was about to put him in; he was living up to his speicies of a cat, nosing around in things; making assumptions that were highly innacurrate. _He hates cats._

Julius, clutching the small plastic bag decided to walk slightly faster; noticed night approaching.

**_Mew_**

He froze midstep, and stood silent wondering if Boris had followed him and wanted to play tricks he searched the area.

_**Mrew~**_

He slowly looked down to where he stood to see a small kitten (no larger than both of his hands together) looking up at him mewling. His eyebrow twitched as he stepped over the pest and contenued to rush back to the tower, he was late and he knew Ace had at least 6 sacks of bloodied clocks awaiting him to be repaired.

_Nyaoii... _The small orange animal cried out, he turned to look back at it, it was crying out its pitiful mews torwards him.

_I can't stand to see it.. cry.. I can't just.. leave.. it... _He mentally kicked himself as he propped the cat up and into his arms, listening to it mewl and purr agianst his chest. He walked into the empty isolated tower to be greeted by the soft sniffling of Alice. a few rooms away.

"Julius?" She asked, he herd her footsteps and he quickly concealed the cat beneath his coat.

"Sorry it took a while, I got preoccupied.. Here is your medicain. You should take it immediatly." He thrusted the bad into her arms and went into his office closing the door behind him.

Just as he suspected the pile of clocks were there, some ticking.

He let the cat hop out of his arm and onto the ground as it began to inspect his office, he goraned and sat at his desk, quickly grabbing a damaged clock.

_What was I even thinking? Ugh, there is no room for a small pest in this tower. God, Im such an idiot. _He scrunched his nose wickedly and began to repair clocks, every now and then he had glanced up to see what the furry kitten was up to; each time he glanced up it was doing something immensly silly. He had to pry it out of his book shelf, and then shoo it away from the curtains; It was constantly getting into something.

_Until I find it a home,Im going to have to deal with it, but it wont even relax.._

He twitched realizing maybe he had gone.. soft..

**_Mew?_**

"Dear god, what is it _now?" _He asked like an annoyed father he removed his glasses deciding untill he was ble to meet its needs he will not be able to finish his work.

The small kitten jumped on his lap and began to knead him in an inappropriate spot, he quickly sets the cat on the table slightly blushing. "Uhm, bad.. Kitty." He scolded, but it rubbed its face agianst his cheek and he sighed._Does it just want.. attention?_

Unsure of what to do, he picked up the cat and held it away from him, it howled out in protest and he quickly brought it to his chest cradling it. It was vibrating from purring loudly

_This is humiliating.. _

He looked down at the small orange neko and it mewed. "Dammit.. " He mumbled before bringing it up to his neck and stroking it.

"Hey Julius I brought coffee, for.. You.." Alice watched the clock maker nuzzle the small unfamilair animal, that he quickly sat down upon her presence.

"Was that-?"

"No."

"But it-."

"Alice, I said no."

She grinned widely, seeing the blush on Julius's face. "You didn't name it did you?"

"Of course not- I- I brought it here for _you _since you cant go see your friends for a while I figure you'd need.. company."

"You were cuddling it." She said, smiling. Before he could protest she sat the steaming cup of coffee on his desk and said, "One hundred points!" earning a look from Julius.

"Thats YOUR grade Julius." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled, "For being such a sweetheart."

With that, she left Julius and the kitten alone, a blush staning his face. "Looks like she found another one of my weaknesses."


End file.
